1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to greeting card displays and more particularly pertains to a new greeting card display apparatus for displaying greeting cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of greeting card displays is known in the prior art. More specifically, greeting card displays heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,376; U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,526; U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,566; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,248; U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,317; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,360.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new greeting card display apparatus. The inventive device includes a housing having a channel designed to rest on a support surface. The housing has a plurality of display arm assemblies which are selectively couplable to the housing and pivot sideways with respect to the housing for the purpose of paging through the greeting cards. The display arms are telescopic thereby allowing them to adjust to various sizes of cards. There is a lighted section at the top of the housing for ornamental purposes, and the housings are designed as a stand-alone version, one that can encompass a circular member such as a Christmas tree, or one designed to be coupled to a flat or corner wall surface.
In these respects, the greeting card display apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying greeting cards.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of greeting card displays now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new greeting card display apparatus construction wherein the same can be utilized for displaying greeting cards.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new greeting card display apparatus which has many of the advantages of the greeting card displays mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new greeting card display apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art greeting card displays, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing having a channel designed to rest on a support surface. The housing has a plurality of display arm assemblies which are selectively couplable to the housing and pivot sideways with respect to the housing for the purpose of paging through the greeting cards. The display arms are telescopic thereby allowing them to adjust to various sizes of cards. There is a lighted section at the top of the housing for ornamental purposes, and the housings are designed as a stand-alone version, one that can encompass a circular member such as a Christmas tree, or one designed to be coupled to a flat or corner wall surface.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new greeting card display apparatus apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the greeting card displays mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new greeting card display apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art greeting card displays, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new greeting card display apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new greeting card display apparatus which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new greeting card display apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such greeting card display apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new greeting card display apparatus which provides in the apparatuses of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new greeting card display apparatus for displaying greeting cards.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new greeting card display apparatus which includes a housing having a channel designed to rest on a support surface. The housing has a plurality of display arm assemblies which are selectively couplable to the housing and pivot sideways with respect to the housing for the purpose of paging through the greeting cards. The display arms are telescopic thereby allowing them to adjust to various sizes of cards. There is a lighted section at the top of the housing for ornamental purposes, and the housings are designed as a stand-alone version, one that can encompass a circular member such as a Christmas tree, or one designed to be coupled to a flat or corner wall surface.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new greeting card display apparatus that displays cards in a fashion that allows them to be clearly seen and enjoyed.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new greeting card display apparatus that is producible in various sizes and designs to accommodate a number of different cards and room decor.